A Cloddy Christmas
"if you make it into a sweater... The wearer will have to be festive, and enthusiastic!" -Zac Errors * The portal page in journal one was discolored * The incorrect intro was used in this video * the cover of journal one is slightly inaccurate ** the grey parts in journal three are also on the cover of journal one ** the top right section was not burned off ** part of the hand was not shining along with the rest of it * the line "you're being such a grump" was for some reason muted... * the rabbit fell off of Kelly's shoulder, but in the next scene it was back Features Characters * Zac * Trever * Kelly Music * Your Obedient Servant (from the Hamilton Soundtrack) Objects * Journal One * Journal Three * Paranormal Journal (flashback) * The Book Of Mormon Gallery Journal One Portal Page Recreation.jpg Journal one recreation.jpg Cursed sweater.jpg Plot The video begins with Zac lasting his music very loudly, and then Trever gets annoyed and throws a pillow at him. Zac gets ticked off, and leaves the room, then Trever unplugs the Christmas tree and makes a "breakfast". Kelly walks in and throws a dog toy at him in slow motion. Zac then runs in, and exclaims that he has an idea. They go to another room, and Zac explains that the paranormal journal has a page about cursed cloth in it. He used the cloth to make a sweater that, when worn, will make the wearer be festive and enthusiastic. Zac gives him the sweater, then Trever tried to suffocate himself with it. However, doing that alone triggers the sweaters magical properties, and he almost immediately yells "JESUS!" Trever becomes immediately festive. Way too festive. Synopsis Trever is a grump, and the other clods think up a paranormal way to make him cheer up. Transcript Zac: *listening to music while staring at Journal One and Three* soon... Soon I'll have them all... (Hamilton: your obedient servant. A. Ham.) Trever: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP OVER HERE! (Burr: A. Burr.) *intro plays Zac: *closes the book* what did you just say?! Trever: SHUT UP! *throws a pillow at him, as the "kobi" sound effect plays* Zac: *voice cracking like all of hell just broke loose* fine I'll just leave *grabs the books, then leaves* Trever: *unplugs the Christmas tree, then goes into the kitchen and makes a bowl of ice for himself* Kelly: Trever, why are you being such a grump?! *throws a dog toy at him in slow motion* Trever: *falls to the floor* KELLY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Kelly: you're being such a grump! Zac: *runs in* Kelly, I have an idea!! Kelly: wh-? Zac: come here!! *grabs him by the arm and runs to another room* Kelly, do you remember that- that book I showed you, the one, uh- *flashback to Zac grabbing the book, then opening it, about to use a spell on Trever* *flashback ends* Kelly: yeah? Zac: well, um.. the book said something about a magic piece of cloth. If you make it into a sweater the wearer will have to be festive and enthusiastic! Kelly: oh my goodnish! Zac: I made a sweater out of the thing... Maybe we could put it on Trever and see if it works. Kelly: oh! Zac: so he's less of a grump Kelly: that's amazing. *fade to Zac and Trever alone* Zac: Trever, Trever! I have a gift for you! Trever: how dare you? My mom gave me one two years ago... AND THEN SHE KILLED HERSELF WITH IT! *cut to next scene* Trever: wait!! There IS a reason to live!! JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *plugs the Christmas tree in* JESUS! *cut to Christmas day* Zac: *picks up The Book Of Mormon* oh, this looks interesting... Kelly: dude, that book is so dope Zac: *reading Helaman 13* Trever: *knocks the book out of his hands* Y'ALL NEED JESUS! Trivia * this was the first 3 Clods Christmas special ** heck, the first Special to begin with. * Zac was listening to Your Obedient Servant, one of the last songs in the soundtrack for the musical Hamilton. * In the last part there was a deleted scene where, after Kelly said "dude, that book is so dope", Zac flipped to Helaman 1, and yelled "hella, man!" * there was a deleted scene where Kelly took Journal Three, and tried to use it to enter Trever's mind. We realized, however, that that would be very uncharacteristic, because Kelly's character is supposed to be more sci-fi (not obvious now, but it will be eventually.)